Barely Breathing
by EveryKurtHasHisSam
Summary: When Sam finds Kurt broken in the locker room, he starts to discover everything he thought he was missing in his life. Can he fight off Kurt's most deadly nemesis and heal a shattered boy's fatal wounds? Eventual Hevans. Warnings: mentions of suicide, self-harm and non-consensual sexual intercourse.
1. Save The Day

Barely Breathing

**When Sam finds Kurt broken in the locker room, he starts to discover everything he thought he was missing in his life. Can he fight off Kurt's most deadly nemesis and heal a shattered boy's fatal wounds? Eventual Hevans. Warnings: mentions of suicide, self-harm and non-consensual sexual intercourse. **

Chapter 1- Save the Day

* * *

Sam bit his lip as he walked into the already inhabited choir room, a shy smile forming on his admittedly large lips. Finn and Rachel were heatedly whispering into each other's ears, missing the burning glares being sent their way by a disgusted Santana. Brittany was babbling about something Sam could only stumble across in his dizziest daydreams to Quinn as Santana was too concerned with some menial aspects of so-called Finchel's relationship to pay attention to her best friend. Quinn just nodded politely as she probably didn't understand a word of what Brittany was saying. Not many did, to be fair. Mike and Tina were trying to involve Artie in a conversation about something, but Artie refused to become part of their discussion. Sam sighed as he watched this. He knew that Artie's breakup with Tina and her reattachment onto somebody else hit him hard. Especially seeing as Mike Chang was everything that Artie wanted to be. He could _walk_. He could _dance_. And he had Tina. Tina's new relationship choices only fuelled the fires of Artie's self-loathing, as the spectacled boy had confided in him after having nobody else to turn to. Sam and Artie had become somewhat rather close friends and had confided in each other, telling the other things nobody else knew. It was a surprising turn of events, Sam thought, as he figured that he'd be getting along better with somebody like Finn, but that path had installed a major roadblock as soon as he had ventured down it.

Mercedes and Noah were sitting alone, not speaking to anybody, looking at their phones or watching everybody else. If it weren't for Puck's characterisation metamorphosis, Sam would never have even dreamed of addressing him as such. And, Sam knew, his transformation was mostly due to Kurt Hummel. Puck had bullied Kurt for many years, but Kurt had never known the true reason why until the summer before their junior year. It was never about Kurt being gay. It was about Puck's own resentment of himself and how Kurt's superior attitude only made this worse. Quinn had told him all about that during their duet practises when she was filling him in on what he had missed in the New Directions Drama Show during their sophomore. He was surprised at her admission of her pregnancy but had waved it off as something that wouldn't really bother him. Sam showed his admiration of her resilience but they had skirted past the issue. Sam had told her about his old school and his bisexuality.

Sam Evans wasn't sure about a lot of things, but he was sure of his sexuality. He thought girls were damn fine, but that certainly didn't halt his thoughts of what Noah Puckerman would look like sweaty and underneath his naked body. Quinn understood this and Sam swore that he could see an underlying smirk gracing her lips. What that was about he didn't know and was not about to dwell on it.

Sam frowned as he took a seat next to Puck, fist-bumping his Jewish best friend and trying not to think about how amazing his arms looked in the tight shirt he was wearing.

_Where is Kurt? _Sam thought.

Kurt loved the Glee Club and would never miss a meeting until there was a dire situation which demanded his attention. He tapped Tina on the arm and the Asian girl turned away from her adoring boyfriend to talk to him. They weren't particularly close yet, but Sam wanted to be better friends with this girl. She was attractive and knew what she wanted in life, something he respected.

"Tina, where's Kurt today?"

Tina blinked robotically, frowning not unlike Sam himself. Guilt washed over her face as she only just realised that her closest friend was absent from the room. She was so interested in sucking face with Mike that she had overlooked Kurt's presence in the room.

"I have no idea, actually. He skipped lunch to go and-oh god." Tina stopped in her tracks, shaking her head to clear it.

"What? Where is he?"

"He said that he was going to the gym to practise a new cheerleading routine he and Britt had conjured up. Brittany was in a janitor's closet with Santana so he went alone."

Sam paused and pondered on this fact, wondering why it was a bad thing. Then it clicked. After a routine, Kurt would shower and change into fresh clothes before coming to Glee Club in their assigned period after lunch. The shower was in the locker room. The locker room held residence for many ignorant jocks. Jocks despised Kurt. There. He had it. Was Kurt okay? Sam didn't know, but he knew that he needed to go and find him.

Sam knew that he was bisexual and he also knew that Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was the most beautiful person to ever grace the planet. In Sam's mind, Kurt's features should definitely not have worked together, but they did. That was something that made him even more alluring. The way his eyes twinkled when he started talking about something which he was passionate. The ways his hips rolled as if they were perfectly oiled when he danced. And that ass.

Kurt's ass could bring even the most heterosexual males to their knees begging for his attention and Sam was completely dumbfounded as to why to jock block didn't appreciate that Kurt Hummel had an ass for days.

"Let Mr Schuester know I'm leaving." Sam announced to Tina.

"You're going to find him? You've got big ones, Evans." Tina smirked and sent him on his way. With a nod to Noah, Sam stormed out of the choir room in a fashion that would make even Rachel Berry want to worship him.

Sam made a mental note to find anybody that hurt Kurt and knock them the fuck out.

He wondered where this protective streak had appeared from, as if from nowhere. Of course, he liked Kurt a lot. But he had liked people before and he had never felt so protective and chivalrous around them. He guessed that he just liked Kurt more than the others. When Kurt promptly cancelled their duet, Sam was crestfallen. He had wanted to sing with Kurt so much and he was already brainstorming song selections and he even watched _Singin' in the Rain _just so he could tell Kurt that he had watched it. Yeah, it was pretty pathetic, but Sam didn't care. It was Kurt freaking Hummel.

He approached the locker room door and pushed it open, not knowing what to expect, not knowing if Kurt was even in there.

"Kurt?" He called, hoping that there would be a response. His heart jumped into his throat when he didn't hear anything. Was he seriously not in here?

Sam's face fell when he saw it.

"Kurt!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this short start my Hevans story! Review! :)**


	2. Can Nobody Hear Me?

Chapter 2- Can Nobody Hear Me?

Sam had always wondered what it would be like to be on the brink of death. To have your life hanging in the balance, the only thing that is separating you from consciousness is a thread of tissue of a pint of blood. What a morbid thought, Sam, well done.

Well he took one look at the sight in front of him and he instantly knew that Kurt Hummel was close to death. His entire face was bloody; a pool rapidly expanding underneath his head. His eyes were closed and there was only a slight trace of his breathing, which was slow and disorderly.

Panic shooting through his body, Sam pulled out his phone and called 911. After stating the details of the emergency, he hung up and sank to the floor, cradling Kurt's body against his. This had Karofsky written _all_ over it.

Sam didn't know what Karofsky's problem was. He would never understand the mind of the Neanderthal, even if Kurt explained the situation, which he doubted Kurt actually understood himself. Bullies were confusing, and none more so than David Karofsky. Azimio was just purely homophobic, but Sam had learned that several years of racial abuse had spurred him on to hate everybody else of Caucasian ethnicity. Sam supposed that was understandable, and prejudice against yourself could make you resentful of other people. Sam for one hated people that didn't crack open a book to study for a test, but passed with flying colours anyway.

He had come to learn of Kurt's intelligence, but Sam also knew how much that boy studied for exams. He was relentless with his revision, and his procrastination levels were virtually non-existent.

Sam frowned as he saw a blotch of liquid on Kurt's forehead. He was confused until he saw another join it and then another. It took three drops for him to realise that he was crying. Huh. When had that happened? Sniffling, he wiped his eyes and planted a romantic kiss to Kurt's unbloodied lips.

"And you'll never know." Sam whispered softly.

The next thing he knew, the paramedics had burst into the locker room, a gurney and various other pieces of equipment that Sam hadn't the foggiest about attached to bits of small machinery one woman was pushing.

"Move!" They instructed imperatively and Sam complied, not wanting to delay them in helping the boy on the floor.

Everything passed in a blur for Sam. One second he was stood watching numbly as the paramedics worked their magic on Kurt and the next he was at the hospital, in a chair by Kurt's bedside.

He didn't look good. He had needed stitches and there were all kinds of tubes poking out of him. Sam's stomach flipped as he saw the true damage done to him. Sam hoped that Kurt remembered what had happened to him in there and who had been there, because this was not right and it needed to be sorted. Sam would do anything he could to protect Kurt and deliver justice to his assailants.

As if in a response to Sam, Kurt's eyes fluttered open slowly, gracing Sam with his beautiful gaze. As the slender boy's eyes found Sam. Sam thought for a moment that Kurt had tried to frown, but the throbbing pain in his head had prevented such an action.

"Sam?" Kurt croaked, throat raw.

"I'm here, Kurt, don't worry, you're safe. Nobody can hurt you anymore." Sam soothed, stroking Kurt's hair. _Okay Sam, dead giveaway._

"Why are you here?" Kurt didn't sound resentful, just curious. Sam backed away from his bed a little, tottering from foot to foot.

"I was worried when you didn't show up to Glee Club, so I went looking for you when Tina said you'd been practising a routine for the Cheerios. I went to the locker room and found you unconscious."

"And you kissed me."

_Wait what? Was he awake? _

"Kurt, I didn't—."

Kurt's voice was stronger by the second because of use, so he could string together longer sentences now. "I wasn't unconscious, Sam. I was…barely breathing, yes, but awake." Sam's stomach lurched at his words. Oh no, what would Kurt think of him now?

"I'm sorry Kurt, it was just a spur of the moment thing and I just…I don't know."

"Are you a little confused, Sam?"

"Not confused, I know my sexuality. I'm bisexual, I guess. But I prefer guys. Well, I prefer _you, _Kurt."

"Wait, what? I don't understand. You and Quinn."

"Quinn and I were never together. She didn't want to be and neither did I. We just paired up together for duets because she was the only one left without a partner after you. We went to Breadstix together and I came out to her."

Kurt, although showing little emotion, looked quite shocked.

"That kinda makes sense…but why did you kiss me, Sam? Why then?"

"Like I said, I thought you were unconscious. It would be a way of expressing my feelings to without you knowing. Sort of like a Valentine's Day card signed with a question mark."

"It pretty much failed, didn't it?" Sam nodded in acquiescence.

"How are you feeling, anyway?" The blonde jock asked just for a change of subject.

"My head feels like a mountain just fell on it. My thought processes are normal, I just have a really, really extreme headache. My throat's a bit sore, but nothing major compared to my head. I think my worst problem is a costal fracture and a healthy dose of shock." Wow, Kurt's brain really is working fine, Sam thought quite merrily, with a twist of surprise.

"Costal fracture?" Sam smirked.

"I need to know things like this. I want to be a surgeon, Sam. Preferably cardiothoracic, but I wouldn't mind doing neurosurgery."

Sam blinked as a shit-ton of large words sailed past his head.

"Let me guess? You thought I wanted performing arts in my future? Everybody does, but only Tina and now yourself know about my ambition for surgery."

"Is this by any chance because of Grey's Anatomy?" Sam said, knowingly.

"No comment. My love for the particular medical drama may or may not have set my dream in motion, but I've wanted this ever since Tina fell over in fifth grade and I bandaged her wrist. I like helping people and I'm not squeamish around blood." Kurt said with a hint of a smile.

Sam's face suddenly fell as his mind wandered back to Kurt's accident.

"Kurt, what happened to you? Do you remember?"

"I remember it clearly, but it's such a hard thing to tell right now, Sam. I feel a little tired. Would you mind getting a nurse?" Kurt requested.

"No, of course not." Sam fetched a nurse, who administered some painkillers and a small sedative to put Kurt to sleep peacefully. Mind spinning, Kurt nodded to Sam and summoned the boy to his bedside.

"Please don't tell anyone, Sam. I don't want Tina worrying. Make something up. Also, could you possibly go see my dad and talk to him. He couldn't leave work."

"Sure, Kurt. Anything."

"And a last thing, if you feel the urge to kiss me while I actually _am_ unconscious, please refrain from doing so. It's all kinds of confusing for my head. Bye, Sam." Kurt added before falling into a state of unconsciousness. Sam grinned and turned on his heel, ready to visit Burt and let him know about Kurt's situation. Sam betted that he was worrying out of his mind and made a mental note to not kiss Kurt, and then speed his way over to the Hummel's house.

"Goodbye, Kurt. I'll be back tomorrow after school. I…I love you." Sam added as an afterthought, certain that the boy was actually unconscious this time.

A certain feeling swelled in Sam's mind and he knew.

Unconscious or not, Kurt needed to know exactly how he felt. In time, that was what he wanted. And who knew, maybe Kurt felt the same way?

Sam jumped in his car and began to drive to the Hummel's, a song brewing in his throat. Opening his mouth, he began to sing it.

_Try to hear my voice  
You can leave, now it's your choice_

Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right  
Maybe if I leave tonight, I won't come back

I said it before, I won't say it again  
Love is a game to you, it's not pretend  
Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right

Can nobody hear me?  
I got a lot that's on my mind  
I cannot breathe  
Can you hear it, too?

You kiss and you kiss  
And you love and you love  
You got a history list and the rest is above  
And if you're warm, then you can't relate to me  
From the floor to the floor  
And the sky to the sky  
You've got to love and adore and the rest is awry  
And if you're warm, then you can't relate to me

I said it before, I won't say it again  
Love is a game to you, it's not pretend  
Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right, right, right

Can nobody hear me?  
I got a lot that's on my mind  
I cannot breathe  
Can you hear it, too?

Leave your shoes at the door, baby  
I am all you adore, lately  
Come with me and we will run away

Can nobody hear me?  
I got a lot that's on my mind  
I cannot breathe  
Can you hear it, too?  
Can nobody hear me?  
I got a lot that's on my mind  
I cannot breathe  
Can you hear it, too?

Finishing the song, Sam exhaled deeply. He wondered if Kurt could hear him truly when he spoke. People passed Sam off as big lips and a nice body, but nobody really dug deep and explored _Sam Evans, _the heart and soul. He wanted Kurt to know him that way, he wanted to bare his soul to somebody like Kurt and for Kurt to accept him for everything he was. Without a doubt, Sam knew this was what he wanted. It was all just a matter of time and place. And obviously, the requital of Sam's love for him. That was the thing that was bugging Sam. Kurt had shown no signs of feeling anything for Sam since their almost Duets project. He owed Kurt a duet, and that was just the opening Sam needed to express his love. And Kurt _would_ hear him then, because he wouldn't give him a choice. He needed this.

He needed Kurt.

* * *

**Author's Note: So here's chapter two. Good? Bad? Short? Long? What? Give me your honest critique and I'll make the next chapter better. Chapter 3 will be Sam's visit to Burt and Tina's visit to Sam's house. Will Sam confide in Tina against Kurt's wishes? Find out next time. **

**Review, my beautiful readers. I love you all. **


	3. Burning Up

Chapter 3- Burning Up

* * *

There was a certain twinkle in Sam's eyes when he was put up to a task.

Sam Evans had always been one for rules. He hated disobeying authority and when people asked him to do something and he agreed, it would be as good as law. Kurt asked him to pay a visit to Burt Hummel, so he would. No matter how nervous he was about meeting the father of the man he was hopelessly in love with, he would follow through.

He knew where the Hummel residence was from a visit to Finn to play video games when he had first transferred.

Sam's friendship with Finn was a strange one. Finn had come running to Sam after he had heard about his promise to Kurt about singing a duet with him. This had puzzled Sam as he had often wondered why. Why was it Finn's business? He figured that it was the whole 'protective brother' situation that they had going on, but Kurt had revealed that they weren't too close and Finn was a little bit unsure about having a brother. "He's not used to sharing things", Kurt had said in those stolen hours when Kurt would help Sam with his Calculus homework. After Sam explained to Miss Pillsbury about his dyslexia, she had assigned Kurt to be his tutor, knowing that he had the highest GPA amongst his peers. At Sam's inadvertent request, Kurt talked over Finn's behaviour and his personality, all so that Sam could understand him a little more rather than learning along the way after being forced to be friends with the boy. He _liked_ Finn, he just didn't understand him.

So when the tall boy answered the door rather than Burt Hummel, Sam had no idea what to say.

"Oh, hi Sam! Want to talk come in? Artie and Mike are here playing Halo with me. We could use a fourth player! You in, dude?" Finn rambled, not really giving Sam a chance to register his words.

Sam blinked.

"Nah, I'm just here to talk to Mr Hummel, but thanks anyway."

"Okay? But make sure you call him Burt. He hates the whole 'Mr Hummel' shit. He thinks it makes him seem sophisticated and wants to leave that to Kurt." Finn grinned widely. Sam stifled a laugh as he realised that Finn was a little dopey, but he was very lovable. If Sam wasn't madly in love with Finn's younger sibling, he could see himself being interested in somebody like Finn. He was good-looking, kind if a little unthinking sometimes, but he had good intentions and he tried his best not to hurt anybody he cared about. And plus, Sam had seen him in the locker room in passing and hot damn, the boy was rather well-endowed. Sam shook his head and cleared his mind of all thoughts of his hopefully future step-brother in law.

Sam made his way into the house, removing his shoes at the entrance and trying his best not to crap himself at the thought of meeting Burt Hummel.

The man in question came out of the living room and frowned. He had never really seen Sam before.

"Are you one of Finn's buddies from the football team?" Burt enquired. Sam thought about it.

He wasn't _really_ a friend of Finn's, probably more of Kurt's. At least now that he'd saved his life.

"Yeah, we're friends, but I would say that I'm a bit closer to Kurt." Sam smiled politely.

"I take it that you're in the Glee Club of theirs." Burt stated knowingly.

"Yeah, I transferred to McKinley at the start of this year."

"And you're Sam?" Burt looked as though something had clicked in his mind.

"Yes, s-Burt, I'm Sam Evans."

"I see…Anyway, Finn said you needed to talk about something?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not sure about the best way to put this, but Kurt's been admitted to the hospital. Before you freak out, it's nothing too serious. Obviously, it's still bad enough for the hospital, but it's nothing for you to worry about. He's on the mend." Sam added before Burt could freak.

"WHAT? What's wrong with him? Is he awake? I'm going to see him. Why wasn't I called? How did you know before I did?" Burt came out with a string of interrogatives.

"First, I think he phrased it as a "costal fracture and a healthy dose of shock". He'll recover from the fracture and physically, he'll be as good as new. He was awake, but the nurse gave him some painkillers and administered a light sedative to ease his recovery. According to the nurse, they tried to call, but there was no answer from your phone and they saw me there and assumed I was family. Well, I found him and went to the hospital with him." Sam released, all in one breath.

"That kid and his medical mumbo jumbo. All that's Grey's Anatomy is getting to his brain. At least he'll be okay. I'll go and see him anyway, let him know that I care, you know? It's my stupid assistant, Marvin. He probably fell asleep while I was filing paperwork. I'll fire him first thing tomorrow morning. What do you mean, you found him?"

"He was…assaulted at school today. Well, I'm fairly certain that's what happened. He didn't show to Glee and Tina said he was practising a cheer routine. I ran to the locker room and found him there. It looked pretty bad so I called for an ambulance and here we are."

"Well, I'm awful glad that you were there to save him, Sam. I have to ask…are you…like Kurt?" Oh god, he didn't just ask that.

"If you're asking if I'm gay, then no I'm not. I'm proudly bisexual. But Kurt has no idea." Sam said, the last part unintentionally slipping out.

Burt seemed to be in thought.

"Sam, earlier you said that he'd be already physically. Are you saying there'll be some other sort of damage from this?"

"Well a physical hate crime attack is never easy to recover from. I had one a couple of years ago and I even still have nightmares about it. But don't worry, I'll help Kurt through it until he's better. I really, really care about him, Burt." Sam looked quite sad and Burt saw right through him.

"So you're gay, you're a good-looking guy, a football player and you're as confident in your sexuality as Kurt? He could do worse." Burt shrugged, seeming to Sam like he was giving Sam permission to date Kurt once he recovered. "Anyway, if it's alright with you, I'd like to go and visit my son. You are welcome to stay and hang with Finn if you want." Burt put the idea out there.

"Thank you, Burt, but I have to go and fill Tina in on his situation and then go home." Sam smiled as he walked out.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"You're a good kid. I'm glad Kurt has someone like you in his life."

"Thanks, Burt. You're an amazing father to him. He talks about you a lot. About how you always look out for him and even though you don't have lots of things in common with each other, he gets a lot from you. He's thoughtful, caring and very driven. He's loyal to his friends and he's the strongest person I knew. You've raised an amazing man." Sam wasn't sure where the speech was coming from and he was in no conscious position to prevent it.

"You really think so?"

Sam just nodded.

"He's one of a kind. Take care of him." Burt said the last part in a whisper.

"Don't worry. I will, always."

Burt nodded as Sam got into his car. He turned on the radio and a very familiar song came on. He couldn't not sing along to it, could he? He figured he'd have to change some lyrics, but the message was still there.

_Something by The Beatles _

_(Sung by __**Sam Evans)**_

**SAM: **_Something in the way he moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way he woos me_

Sam headed to Tina's house, no idea what he would say to her. She got upset rather easily, so he would have to sugar coat it somewhat.

I don't want to leave him now  
You know I believe and how

Somewhere in her smile he knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in his style that shows me

Sam adored how Kurt dressed. He knew nothing about famous designers, but it worked for Kurt. Sam smiled at the thought of Kurt being kitted up in a simple combination of jeans and a shirt and shook his head. Kurt was much too fabulous for that.

Don't want to leave him now  
You know I believe and how

You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know

Something in the way he knows  
And all I have to do is think of him  
Something in the things he shows me

Don't want to leave him now  
You know I believe and how

Sam concluded the song and found himself parked outside Tina's house. He could see her through her bedroom window. It was still light so the curtains were still open. She was perched at her computer desk, typing rapidly for some reason. She blinked and looked out of the window. She smiled knowingly seeing his car and ran to the front door. Sam approached and she swung it open, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Please tell me he's okay!" She demanded imperatively.

"He'll be fine, Tina. Come on, I'll tell you the story inside." Sam ushered her inside of her own house. Tina led him to the living room and offered him a drink. Clutching his Diet Coke, Sam began to recount the story, omitting the part about kissing Kurt. She didn't need to know that just yet. Well, not before Kurt at least. He also omitted the section where he told Kurt that he loved him whilst he was sedated.

"Oh, I'm glad he's okay! But we need to figure out who did this to him!" Tina stared at Sam, who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Karofsky. He's been stepping up his A-Game lately ever since Rocky Horror ended. During the mash-up competition, Kurt looked pretty down. But that might be because Puck and Artie were unkind to him."

"Artie? What did he say? You know what, never mind, we're getting off topic. So you think Karofsky's up to this?"

"I don't think he acted alone. Karofsky's a big guy, but Kurt's feisty. He would've put up a fight against one guy. Against three or four, he'd have had no chance. They're all bigger than him." Sam theorised. Tina nodded in acquiescence.

"I'll go and see him tomorrow." She decided.

"If you want, we can share a ride. I'll pick you up before school and then go with you. I was planning to head there anyway after Glee practise."

Tina nodded gratefully and then frowned. "Fuck." Tina swore under her breath. Sam was startled, she never swore.

"What?"

"What are we gonna tell everybody in Glee?" She posed the question. It was a good one. Sam bit his lip.

"Well, if I know the jocks how I think I do by now, they'll be bragging about their actions to the whole locker room. Not whilst Finn or Puck are around but maybe—."

"Mike. They never see him in there. He's a wallflower. He hears everything but doesn't gossip. Damn, what I would give to be a fly on the wall in that locker room…"

"Focus, Tee!"

"Okay, sorry! We can ask Mike to be our ears in there tomorrow. That would mean telling him the truth, though…"

"It's fine. Mike's a great guy. We can trust him. Of course, you know that already. Artie does too, even though he's too proud to show that he does really like Mike." Sam had inadvertently told her everything she needed to know to put her mind at ease.

"Thank you, Sam."

"For what?"

"Just…thanks. Anyway, you'd better get going. My dad should be home any minute and if he catches you, well let's just say he makes Burt Hummel look like one of the Powerpuff Girls." Sam's eyes widened at that particular prospect.

"Tina?"

"Sam?"

"Can we sing a duet together? I always wondered what our voices would sound like together."

"Sure. What'd you have in mind?"

Sam smiled.

_Love Song from Pippin: The Musical _

_(sung by __**Sam Evans **__and __**Tina-Cohen-Chang**_

**SAM: **_Sitting on the floor and talking till dawn_

Sam was glad when Tina recognised the song he had begun to sing acapella.

**TINA: **_Candles and confidences_

**SAM: **_Trading old beliefs and humming old songs_

**TINA: **_And lowering old defences. _

**SAM: **_Singing a _

**BOTH: **_Love song- la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Love song- la, la, la, la_

Whilst singing, Sam's mind wandered to Kurt. He wondered if he would ever be with Kurt and whether or not they would have that moment of connection such as Pippin and Catherine did. He sure hoped so. Tina squinted as she picked up on the absentness of Sam's mind during the song.

**SAM: **_Private little jokes and silly pet names_

**TINA: **_Lavender soap and lotions_

**SAM: **_All of the clichés and all of the games_

**TINA: **_And all of the strange emotions_

**SAM: **_Singing a _

**BOTH: **_Love song- la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Love song- la, la, la, la_

They ended the song and looked at each other.

"Where were you, Sam?"

"I'm confused. I was right here. You were looking at me the entire time!"

"Where did your _mind_ go? One minute you were focused and the next minute, you had floated off somewhere that was definitely _not_ right there. Were you thinking about someone you like? Quinn? Santana? Brittany? Oh god, it's not Rachel is it? I mean she's getting better but still, she's kind of gross and stuff and –."

"Tina, come back to me, okay? Don't go off on a tangent. It's none of those people, but you're right, I did wander. But I can't tell you until I tell them."

"Them? You mean…oh my god. Kurt was right. You're gay?"

"Bisexual, actually." Sam admitted in a whisper.

"This is great, now we can talk about boys together! You me and Kurt can all sit around, gossiping about who we think is cute, Sam this is perfect. So who is it? Finn? Puck? Mike? Artie?"

"Tina, stop naming people! I'll tell him sometime and I'll make sure you know just as soon." Sam suppressed a smirk at the fact that Tina left out the only other name in Glee Club. That one happened to be the guy he loved. She was so close. Nobody else knew. Not even Noah knew about Kurt.

"So, this has been nice, Sam, but I'll see you tomorrow morning? 8:30?"

"Sounds great. Goodnight, Tina."

"Goodnight, Sam." She grinned as he left her house, driving back to his own.

What a day it had been for Sam.

He needed thinking time and he knew the only way to get it without Stacy and Stevie intruding was in his car. So he put in a CD and for the second time that night cleared his head song. He decided to turn a classic into a stripped down version of itself, as it suited his train of thought. He knew Kurt would approve of his choice.

_Burning Up _by _Madonna_

_(sung by __**Sam Evans**_)

**SAM: **_Don't put me off, cause I'm on fire_

_And I can't quench my desire_  
_Don't you know that I'm burning up for your love_  
_You're not convinced that that is enough_  
_I put myself in this position_  
_And I deserve the imposition_  
_But you don't even know I'm alive_  
_And this pounding in my heart just won't die_  
_I'm burning up_

_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_  
_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_  
_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_  
_For your love_

_You're always closing your door_  
_Well that only makes me want you more_  
_And day and night I cry for your love_  
_You're not convinced that that is enough_  
_To justify my wanting you_  
_Now tell me what you want me to do_  
_I'm not blind and I know_  
_That you want to want me but you can't let go_  
_Come on, let go_

_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_  
_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_  
_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_  
_For your love_

As he settled down to go to sleep, Sam had no idea what was in store for him the next day. He would never have guessed it would turn out as it did. Back at her house, Tina couldn't sleep. She had a bad feeling about something.

Kurt blinked a few times before establishing his surroundings again. He saw somebody standing next to his bed, looking over him.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Kurt said, assuming his blond saviour had returned to sit by his bedside. Only the response he got was most definitely not Sam.

"Hello, Kurt."


	4. Making Sense

**Sorry for the wait whilst updating, I've been bogged down with exams and stuff. I'm almost done though and then I pretty much have three months to write. Well, I have nothing better to do, so why not? This story is my main priority for now. Oh and any Game of Thrones fans should definitely check out my friend's new story, **_**Eternity**_**. It's really good, there's only one chapter, but it's pretty awesome so far. Well, read on and I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 4- Making Sense

* * *

"Hello, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head and winced when a pang of pain shot through him.

"Santana?"

"Unless you know another hot Latina, then yeah it's me." She rolled her eyes as she waited for him to come around.

Kurt sat up slowly, biting his lip. Suddenly everything was okay again. His vision was revived and his hearing was as impeccable as ever. As dreary as his painkillers made him, the recovery time was great.

"What'd you want, Santana?"

"Look, if anybody asks you, I'll probably deny I was ever here, but I heard about what happened and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why? Don't you get your kicks from making sure I'm not okay?"

"Look Kurt, I know I'm a bitch, I'll never deny that because it's true. I'm horrible to everybody, that's just my thing. But I do actually care about people."

"Yeah, Brittany and Quinn. That's it. Come on, Santana, you've never shown an interest in me before my incident, so why now?"

Santana smirked. She was plotting.

"You need a protector. Judging by your first instinct when you came around, I'd say that Sam will be filling that role. Sam's fresh meat. You need somebody on top. Wow, that was wanky, even for me. Sure, Quinn's head cheerleader again, but she lost a lot of her 'political capitol' when she got herself knocked up. Truth is, I'm really on top. I rule the roost. I'm top dog. The only sure way you've got is to have me or Frankenteen be on the lookout for you. Seeing as you have a huge history with Finnocence, I'd take this option right here." Santana explained, grinning at the bemused look on Kurt's face.

"I don't need protecting. I'm fine, Santana. Those guys just jumped me. I wasn't expecting it."

"But don't you see? You shouldn't have to live in fear. They need to be stopped. And I'm the one to do it. We're gonna make you bigger and better than you've ever been."

Kurt nodded shortly.

"I like where this is going, I think, but I'm not sure that I should. Care to elaborate?"

Santana just smirked again.

_Popular _from _Wicked: The Musical_

_(Sung by Santana Lopez)_

**SANTANA: **_Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know, I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be_

_Popular_

_You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce ooh  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts_

_To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:_

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who-you-were—well are!  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popular - lar_

_La la, la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular_

_When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh! Ha, ha!_

_They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me! (Ahh!)_

"You need to go." Kurt shook his head, not believing for a second that _Santana Lopez_ of all people was stood in front of him performing a number from his favourite musical.

"Guess I got a little carried away. Look, the point is that this shit should never happen to you, hell to anyone ever again. You wanna stop it?" Kurt just nodded.

"Well, then. Follow my example. See you Monday." She strutted out of the door and left Kurt to his own mind and thoughts.

The next day at school was interesting. Kurt showed up, to Sam and Tina's surprise, only sporting a black eye a bit of bruising. He seemed fine, though underneath the surface he was a wreck. He appeared confident only to deter the jocks, to make them understand that they couldn't beat him down and kill his spirit and all of that mumbo jumbo.

That day at Glee practice, Mr Schuester had finally assigned them an assignment worth working. No old-school pop culture, no more adult contemporary. It was personal, individual and everyone would perform a solo.

"Think about yourself right now. Each and every one of you has a different story to tell in a different way. You're all unique, you have different music tastes, different styles. I want each of you to perform a song about yourself, by yourself. It's simple, really. Just think about what's happening in your life right now and transfer it into music. Sound good? Okay, whenever you're ready to perform, just let me know and I'll schedule the auditorium for two hours after school whenever you guys are all done. Well, that's that then, I guess you should just work on your songs." Mr Schuester announced and left them to it.

"Mr Schuester? Schedule me for last to perform. I have my song and it needs no more rehearsal. It's my go-to song at the moment." Kurt piped up. Mr Schuester nodded in understanding.

"Okay, Kurt! Excellent. Though since you're ready to go now, I will expect full costume and technical effects from you, you know, just to make sure you're putting the same amount of effort in as everybody else and you're not just selling out to pass the time." Kurt smiled. Mr Schuester _understood_. He knew that Kurt didn't want to be treated differently because of the attack, which had now gone full-blown Gossip Girl on McKinley. There were no culprits as of yet, and Kurt couldn't remember, but he had his money of Karofsky. Always and forever.

When Kurt opened his locker that afternoon, he saw a small slip of paper on top of his spare "Slushy Clothes" as he had labelled them. Unravelling the note, he didn't seem to recognise the handwriting.

**_Kurt. _**

**_Meet me in the auditorium after school on Tuesday. _**

**_I have something I need to show you. _**

**_Please be there. _**

Frowning, he only thought that it was a member of the Glee Club. Nobody else even went into the auditorium. He was betting on Santana trying to redeem herself and show him that her plans would work and stop the bullying. So he went about his day not thinking about the random request, but focusing on his Calculus AB class which he usually had no trouble with, but something in his brain kept cropping up and ruining his concentration.

Sam.

He couldn't keep his mind of the boy. Sam had _kissed_ him whilst he had been halfway unconscious. That had to mean something, right? Was Sam gay? Bisexual? Did he like Kurt? Kurt shook his head, trying to make sense of everything. He decided he just needed to talk to Sam. One on one, alone. He needed to sort everything out. If Sam was going to make out like he was attracted to Kurt, Kurt didn't want to be lead on and dropped for the head cheerleader. He was the quarterback, for now, he should be with the head cheerleader, right?

The next Glee rehearsal came with Rachel, Santana, Sam, Mike and Quinn all seemingly finishing their projects and scheduling themselves somewhere in the running order for their performance afternoon. Rachel had opted to go first, as usual, so that people would be thinking about her performance during the others. Santana wanted to go after her, to show the audience how it's really done. Sam had chosen the spot two places before Kurt's. Mike was going after Santana and then Quinn before Sam.

Mr Schuester dismissed them and Kurt headed straight for the auditorium. Pushing open the doors, he sighed when nobody was there. Well, if it was all a prank, he may as well get some practise time in for his future college auditions. And it helped to clear his head with all this Sam business, too.

He stepped up on the stage and looked into the empty row of seats. He thought he heard something behind him, but he decided it was probably just Brad tinkering about with something.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt began to sing.

_With You _from _Pippin: The Musical _

_(Sung by Kurt Hummel)_

**KURT: **_My days are brighter than morning air  
Evergreen pine and autumn blue  
But all my days were twice as fair  
If I could share my days with you_

_My nights are warmer than fire coals_  
_Incense and stars and smoke bamboo_  
_But nights were warm beyond compare_  
_If I could share my nights…_  
_With you!_

_To dance in my dreams,_  
_To shine when I need the sun_  
_With you, to hold me when dreams_  
_Are done!_

_And oh my dearest love_  
_If you will take my love_  
_Then all my dreams are_  
_Truly begun._

_And time weaves ribbons of memory  
To sweeten life when youth is through  
But I would need no memories there  
If I could share my life…  
With…you. _

Kurt blinked twice and turned to leave the stage, figuring whoever wanted him there forgot to come. Not really looking where he was going, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I should look where I'm—." Kurt stopped in his tracks, looking up at the person he bumped into.

"Why are you here?"

"That's a good question."

"A question that I want answers to."

"Oh, you'll get them."

Kurt felt the pair of lips crush against his and everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for this stupid cliffhanger. Again. Twice in a row. I just can't resist. I felt like if I revealed the person, the chapter would have to go on and on for like 2000 more words and the next chapter is going to be a hefty one anyway with songs and stuff. So, leave a review with your guess about who you think the mystery person is and I'll see if you're right. I'm writing the next part now, but I don't update regularly, so I have no clue when it'll be up. Okay, review with your thoughts! Bye!**


	5. I'm Still Here

**Okay, so there's a lot of music in this chapter and I recommend that you listen to each one as you go along to give it the full experience. Hope you enjoy! Review!**

Chapter 5- I'm Still Here

* * *

_Kurt blinked twice and turned to leave the stage, figuring whoever wanted him there forgot to come. Not really looking where he was going, he bumped into someone._

_"Sorry, I should look where I'm—." Kurt stopped in his tracks, looking up at the person he bumped into._

_"Why are you here?"_

_"That's a good question."_

_"A question that I want answers to."_

_"Oh, you'll get them."_

_Kurt felt the pair of lips crush against his and everything went black._

Kurt pushed the weight away from him with force he didn't know he even possessed. He looked across at the taker of his first kiss with nothing but contempt lighting up his eyes.

"Karofsky. What the fuck are you doing?! Are you gay or something?" Kurt sneered at him, bemusement overcoming his anger.

"Fuck you, Hummel. I'm not gay. I just—."

"You just _what_? You just figured it would be fun to kiss me, after everything you've put me through. I'm guessing it was you that put me in hospital wasn't it? Beating to an inch of my life one day and then kissing me the next, wow that's a great track record. So you'd better have an amazing excuse for both of them because I do not have time for this." Kurt wasn't angry and that surprised him. He thought he would be fuming at the sight of Karofsky. Something inside him told him to calm down, so he listened.

"This is your fault, Hummel! If you weren't such a faggot, I wouldn't be like this. You infected me with what you have!"

"Oh, simple Dave, don't you get it yet? You can't catch the gay. If you could, I probably would've given it to you just so you can see just what kind of treatment you've given me over the last few years and see how you feel once you're told that you don't deserve to live just because you're different!"

"Fuck you, Hummel." Karofsky turned and fled the stage, leaving Kurt to crumble on his own.

Curling up into a tight cocoon, Kurt just sat there, rocking back and forth, quite unsure about what had just happened. So Karofsky had bullied him incessantly for years, almost killed him and, when he recovered, kissed him? That would mean that Karofsky bullied him because he was gay himself and that Kurt was out and proud and the former was still hiding in the closet for sake of his reputation.

Kurt was disrupted from his thoughts by the door slamming open. A figure ran in, holding up their hands and coming towards him.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry I'm late, I was with Mrs. Carlton and she wanted me to do some extra homework to catch up and—Kurt? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Sam's deep voice carried through the large performance hall. Kurt barely looked up at him. So Sam sent him here and Dave somehow ambushed his plan. That was…interesting. But why did Sam want Kurt in the auditorium in the first place?

Sam curled an arm around Kurt's shoulders and placed his cheek on the smaller boy's head, rubbing his shoulders and bringing him closer. Kurt just wept. He finally had an outlet for the pain he had been desperately hoping would never surface. Then, Sam did something Kurt didn't expect. He kissed his cheek with such tenderness and passion that Kurt thought he might faint. Part of him wanted to flinch at his touch, but the more rational part of him kept him grounded and kept him still. Kurt turned his head slightly so that their faces were just inches apart. Kurt saw a look in Sam's eyes that he had recognised in Quinn's whenever she looked at Puck, Tina whenever she looked at Mike and even Mr Schue when he looked at Miss Pillsbury.

Really? It was love in Sam's eyes?

Yesterday, Kurt thought that nobody loved him that way. Then today, suddenly two guys wanted him. What was up with that?

"Really?" Kurt said, sounding utterly broken and that if Sam said no, he would shatter.

"Really." Sam responded just as gently. "We don't have to talk about why you're upset if you don't want to, but I'm here if you do. I'm always here for you."

"I know who beat me up." Kurt revealed, eager to let this information out. It was strange, but he actually trusted Sam, especially after everything.

Sam just raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue.

"It was Karofsky. I finally know why he's bullied me for the past three years. He kissed me, Sam. I pushed him away, but it was too late. He kissed me and it was my first kiss and I just feel so dirty and gross and I don't know why I'm telling you all of this." Kurt sobbed once more before straightening himself out and clearing his throat. "I'm fine."

"Kurt, I know fine, and that's not you right now. Karofsky's a dick. I swear to you, he'll pay for what he did. I know just how to make his life hell."

"I'm not outing him, Sam. I refuse to do that to somebody."

"No, we won't out him, but we'll make him think that we are. But we'll need help. Someone else that you trust."

"You mean help as in Santana, don't you? Good, because after seeing her sing and dance to Wicked in my room at the hospital, I think she's genuine." Kurt giggled and Sam loosened his grip, standing up.

"Good, because we'll need her. Anyway, aren't you curious as to why I brought you here. Karofsky kinda pissed all over my parade now, so it won't seem like it did in my head when I planned, but just listen."

Sam walked over to the piano and Kurt smiled. He didn't know Sam could play the piano. He knew he was a skilled guitarist, but that was all that he knew Sam could play. He guessed that there was a lot more to Sam that he had absolutely no idea about.

_Just The Way You Are _by _Billy Joel _

_(sung by Sam Evans)_

**SAM: **_Don't go changing, to try and please me  
You never let me down before  
Don't imagine you're too familiar  
And I don't see you anymore_

_I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble  
We never could have come this far  
I took the good times, I'll take the bad times  
I'll take you just the way you are_

_Don't go trying some new fashion  
Don't change the colour of your hair  
You always have my unspoken passion  
Although I might not seem to care_

_I don't want clever conversation  
I never want to work that hard  
I just want someone that I can talk to  
I want you just the way you are_

_I need to know that you will always be  
The same old someone that I knew  
What will it take till you believe in me  
The way that I believe in you_

_I said I love you and that's forever  
And this I promise from the heart  
I could not love you any better  
I love you just the way you are_

Sam finished the song to applause from Kurt, who was beaming. He had stood up during the first verse and leaned on the piano, giving it the intimate feel that Sam was hoping for.

"Sam, that was beautiful."

Sam bit his tongue to keep from spouting the stupid pickup line he had had in his head for hours. _It's just like you, then. _

"Thanks. I mean every word, Kurt. You're beautiful, inside and out, and I don't want you to change a thing." Kurt blushed.

"I don't agree, but thank you." Kurt grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it.

"Come here." Sam gave him a tight hug, but filled it with passion rather than strength. Pulling away, Sam thought the timing was right, but he had completely misjudged the situation. He leaned his head in, only for Kurt to flinch and step away."

"God, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking and I—."

"It's fine, Sam. I just need time to get over this stupid kiss from Karofsky. I-I want to, though. I really do."

"Of course, I get that, I just didn't think. Whatever you need, I'll give it to you. Time, space, love, hugs, anything."

"This isn't supposed to happen like this!"

"Like what?"

"You're supposed to walk away because I'm damaged goods and you don't want to have to wait to kiss me and—."

"Whoa, Kurt, you're thinking about this all wrong. I'm not like most other guys in your life. I truly care about you and I don't care if you grow another head or a third arm, I'll still love you because I love who you are. Who says I'm not damaged too?"

"Thank you." Kurt hugged him again.

"So are you ready for the Glee assignment?" Sam asked, defusing any residual tension.

"More than ready. I've been performing this number since I was twelve. I have my costume and my tech stuff is on its way. How about you?"

"Oh, there's still a little bit more to do, but I'll be ready." Sam smiled.

"Well, I can't wait to see it. I'm sure it'll be amazing."

"Like it could compare to yours. You've got four years of practise over everybody."

"Except Rachel, she's probably doing _Don't Rain on my Parade_ which she's been doing since she was able to talk."

"No, she's not doing that. She's picked something else for this particular occasion. Look out for it."

"Oh, I will. Anything that isn't her usual performance intrigues me." Kurt laughed.

* * *

The day of the performance came and Mr Schuester had decided to sell tickets to fundraise for the bus to Regionals. Their Sectionals had resulted with a tie with Dalton, who were pretty good, but they _needed_ to beat them at Regionals to advance to Nationals. There would not be another tie situation.

He trotted backstage where everybody was warming up.

"Right everyone, we've got a full house! Everybody's excited to see you all perform. I've put the running order on the wall but just a reminder. It will go as follows. Rachel, Santana, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Brittany, Finn, Quinn, Sam, Puck and then Kurt. So Rachel, I need you ready to go in two minutes.

"Of course, Mr Schuester. I'm always ready for a performance and as team captain I would like to say a few words to everybody before I go and show the audience my amazing talent. Everyone, I know I can be obnoxious and self-centred. Look, I even started my speech talking about myself, but just know that I think you're all so talented and we have an amazing group of people here today. Let's go and show the audience and probably some Dalton spies what we have to take to Regionals and then Nationals in New York!" Rachel pumped a fist in the air and, surprised, everyone else followed.

"Rachel." Mr Schuester beckoned for her to take the stage.

"Good luck, Rachel." Quinn muttered.

"Thanks Quinn, but I don't need luck." She said, but not in the condescending way she usually did. It was more confidence than arrogance this time. Kurt looked at the girl, regarding her differently than he did before.

The audience were shushed as Rachel took the stage.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry and I'll be singing the song that means the most to me from my favourite movie, _Funny Girl. _

_My Man _from _Funny Girl (Glee Cast Version)_

_(Sung by Rachel Berry) _

**RACHEL: **_Oh my man I love him so  
He'll never know  
All my life is just despair  
But I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms_  
_The world is bright. Alright_  
_What's the difference if I say_  
_I'll go away_

_When I know I'll come back_  
_On my knees someday_  
_For whatever my man is_  
_I am his, forever more!_

_Oh, my man I love him so_  
_He'll never know_  
_All my life is just despair_  
_But I don't care_

_When he take me in his arms_  
_The world is bright…alright!_  
_What's the difference if I say_  
_I'll go away_

_When I know I'll come back_  
_On my knees someday_  
_For whatever my man is_  
_I am his…_  
_Forever…more!_

The applause thundered across the auditorium as Rachel milked every moment in the spotlight that she had. Mr Schuester had suddenly become the MC for the performance.

"Okay, that was amazing Rachel and I think everybody agrees with me! Okay, next up, we have Miss Santana Lopez. Rachel, that means that you have to leave the stage. Rachel." Mr Schuester laughed nervously as Rachel blew a kiss to the audience and left, Santana replacing her.

"I'm Santana Lopez, and I'm about to show you what real talent sounds like."

She left it at it and let the music do the rest.

_Feeling Good by Nina Simone_

_(Sung by Santana Lopez)_

**SANTANA: **_Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good, I'm feeling good_

_Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom on the tree  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good_

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when the day is done, thats what I mean  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me, for me_

_Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
It's a new life  
For me_

_And I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling good  
I feel so good  
I feel so good_

Santana took her applause unlike Rachel as she scurried off after it had died down.

"Amazing, Santana. Two performers down and such a high bar to be hit. Next we have the recently discovered voice of Mike Chang! Give it up for Mike!"

Mike exhaled deeply and walked out to cheers. It would be the first time he had ever sung in front of an audience, let alone a solo. He had chosen a song which fit him, but it also had a lot of dance involved. The fact that the character from the musical shared his name was just a feat he had never imagined he'd ever come across.

"Hi, I'm Mike Chang and this is the first time I've sang in front of an audience. I hope you enjoy it."

_I Can Do That _from _A Chorus Line _

_(Sung by Mike Chang)_

**MIKE: **_I'm watchin' Sis  
Go pitterpat.  
Said,  
"I can do that,  
I can do that."_

_Knew ev'ry step_  
_Right off the bat._  
_Said,_  
_"I can do that,_  
_I can do that."_

_One morning Sis won't go to dance class_  
_I grabbed her shoes and tights and all,_  
_But my foot's too small,_  
_So,_  
_I stuff her shoes_  
_With extra socks,_  
_Run seven blocks_  
_In nothin' flat._  
_Hell,_  
_I can do that,_  
_I can do that._

_I got to class_  
_And had it made,_  
_And so I stayed_  
_The rest of my life._  
_All thanks to Sis_  
_(Now married and fat),_

_I can do this._

_That I can do!_  
_I can do that._

Mike impressively showed off his amazing dance routines, tweaking the original routine from the musical and making it his own. He had skipped the duet part and did it as a solo, not wanting anyone to take his newfound spotlight. He had turned into Rachel's male counterpart. Oh dear.

"Wow, Mike, such an expressive routine, we're all very proud of you! Next we have the wonderful Miss Tina Cohen-Chang!"

Tina walked onto the stage and took her place. _Time to show them_, she thought. She was so used to coming in last out of the Glee girls that she felt that this was her time to show Mr Schuester just what she could do. She wanted to shock him with her song choice and make sure he knew that her voice fit different genres of music.

"Hello, I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, and this song means a lot to me right now and I hope you all enjoy it." The piano started and Tina came to life.

_Clarity (Live) by Foxes_

_(Sung by Tina Cohen-Chang)_

**TINA: **_High dive into frozen waves  
Where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain  
It was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash_  
_'Cause we both know how this ends_  
_Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass_  
_And I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me_  
_I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly_  
_Still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy_  
_Why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity_  
_Why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy_  
_Why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity_  
_Why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade_  
_And refuse to make amends_  
_It cuts deep through our ground_  
_And makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave_  
_'Cause we both know what we'll choose_  
_If you pull then I'll push too deep_  
_And I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me_  
_I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly_  
_Still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy_  
_Why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity_  
_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_  
_Why are you my remedy?_  
_Why are you my clarity?_  
_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy_  
_Why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity_  
_Why are you my clarity?_

Mr Schuester was shocked. He had never seen Tina perform so well. He figured that she wanted to show him what she could do and the song was perfect for doing just that. He smiled and applauded loudly with everybody else.

"Tina, I don't know what to say, that was just phenomenal. You've definitely improved since last year. Amazing! Next up, we have Miss Mercedes Jones!"

Mercedes dragged the microphone on stage with her and signalled to the band that had organised themselves behind the performers.

"Hi, I'm Mercedes Jones and I'll be performing a song that is for somebody who has no idea that I'm singing it for them. Anyway, I hope they're listening, because this is important to me."

_Crazy In Love _by _Beyonce (Emeli Sande Version from The Great Gatsby)_

_(Sung by Mercedes Jones)_

**MERCEDES: **_I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you love I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row_

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
Cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can_

_Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy  
Your love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

_When I talk to my friends so quietly  
"Who he think he is?" Look at what you did to me  
Tennis shows, don't even need to buy a new dress  
If you ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress_

_It's the way that you know what I thought I knew  
It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you  
But I still don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can_

_Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy  
Your love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

_Cause your love got the best of me  
Baby you're blind  
Baby you can't see  
Baby you got me  
You got me, you got me_

_Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy  
Your love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

_Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy  
Your love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

The Glee Club clapped from behind the stage, curious as to whom Mercedes was singing.

"Amazing job, Mercedes, you've shown me that you definitely are a Beyonce, not a Kelly Rowland." Mr Schuester laughed, remembering the first couple of weeks of rehearsals. "Anyway, next up is the uniquely talented Artie Abrams."

"Hi, I'm Artie Abrams and I'll be singing a song that I've loved ever since I learned how to sing it.

_Dancing With Myself _by _Generation X (Glee Cast Version)_

_(Sung by Artie Abrams)_

**ARTIE: **_On the floors of Tokyo  
Down in London town's a go-go  
With the record selection  
And the mirror's reflection  
I'm a-dancing with myself_

_Oh, when there's no one else in sight_  
_In the crowded, lonely night_  
_Well, I wait so long for my love vibration_  
_And I'm dancing with myself_

_Oh, dancing with myself_  
_Oh, dancing with myself_  
_Well there's nothing to lose_  
_And there's nothing to prove_  
_And I'm dancing with myself_

_If I looked all over the world_  
_And there's every type of girl_  
_But your empty eyes seem to pass me by_  
_And leave me dancing with myself_

_So let's sink another drink_  
_'Cause it'll give me time to think_  
_If I had a chance, I'd ask one to dance_  
_And I'd be dancing with myself_

_oh, dancing with myself_  
_oh, dancing with myself_  
_Well there's nothing to lose_  
_And there's nothing to prove_  
_And I'm dancing with myself_

_oh, dancing with myself_  
_oh, dancing with myself_  
_Well there's nothing to lose_  
_And there's nothing to prove_  
_And I'm dancing with myself_

_So let's sink another drink_  
_'Cause it'll give me time to think_  
_If I had a chance, I'd ask the world to dance_  
_And I'll be dancing with myself_  
_I'll be dancing with myself_  
_So let's sink another drink_  
_'Cause it'll give me time to think_

_oh, dancing with myself_  
_oh, dancing with myself_  
_Well there's nothing to lose_  
_And there's nothing to prove_  
_And I'm dancing with myself_

_oh, dancing with myself_  
_oh, dancing with myself_  
_Well there's nothing to lose_  
_And there's nothing to prove_  
_And I'm dancing with myself_

Artie did a very creative routine with his wheelchair, using the band to lean on and support him as he rolled around the stage, going crazy with his number. The audience loved it, though, as did everybody else. Mike was watching from the wings, smiling at how impressed he was by Artie. Mike knew that if he was paralysed, he'd give up on his dream of dancing because it would be too different. But here Artie was, dancing, and he had so much respect for the boy.

"Give Artie a hand, everyone! Such a compelling performance, Artie! I remember seeing you perform that in the auditorium once. That inspired our wheelchair week in Glee Club. It's so much better now than it was then."

"Thanks, Mr Schue." Artie smiled and rolled offstage, Mike steering him to where everybody else was.

"Artie, that was incredible!"

"Thank you. And hey, I'm happy for you and Tina. I know I've been bitter and a jerk to you, but you're a good guy Mike and you deserve her. I didn't and I accept that. So just make sure you look after her and don't let her go like I did. Tina, get over here girl, give us some love." The three shared a hug that meant more to Tina than everybody but Sam and Kurt knew. The blonde boy smiled at them, getting a knowing glance from Kurt.

"That's what she's wanted for months. She loves Artie and wants to be his friend again. I'm glad she has that now."

They all heard Mr Schuester's voice amplified from the stage.

"Okay, so we're going to take a five minute break and when we come back, Miss Brittany Pierce will be taking to the stage so stay in your seats, guys!"

He hurried backstage and just looked at them all. He was so proud of how far they had come and they didn't even realise it.

"Rachel, Santana, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, you were all sensational. I realise now that I may have slightly neglected some of you last year. This is going to change. You'll all be featured at each competition. We have too much talent to let people go unnoticed. Before every competition, we're going to hold impartial auditions for the solo, the duet and the group leads. Everyone is auditioning. Do it alone, in a pair, in a small group, but impress me and you'll get the lead. Brittany, are you ready?"

The blonde girl was stretching herself impressively. She nodded and Mr Schuester went onto the stage to announce the return of the show.

"Next up we have Miss Brittany Pierce!"

Brittany strutted fabulously onto the stage, smiling brightly at the crowd, waving at someone.

"I'm Brittany S Pierce, and I'll be singing something that I hope is heard by someone backstage." Everybody knew she meant Santana, but they kept quiet. Santana was biting her lip, hoping the song that was thinking of did not start to play.

It did. Santana sighed, hoping she would pull a miracle out of her ass and not sob her heart out at Brittany' song selection.

_Everytime _by _Britney Spears _

_(Sung by Brittany Pierce)_

**BRITTANY: **_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

_Everytime I try to fly_  
_I fall without my wings_  
_I feel so small_  
_I guess I need you baby_  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
_I see your face, it's haunting me_  
_I guess I need you baby_

_I make believe_  
_That you are here_  
_It's the only way_  
_I see clear_  
_What have I done_  
_You seem to move on easy_

_And everytime I try to fly_  
_I fall without my wings_  
_I feel so small_  
_I guess I need you baby_  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
_I see your face, you're haunting me_  
_I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain_  
_Please forgive me_  
_My weakness caused you pain_  
_And this song is my sorry_

_Ohhhh_

_At night I pray_  
_That soon your face_  
_Will fade away_

_And everytime I try to fly_  
_I fall without my wings_  
_I feel so small_  
_I guess I need you baby_  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
_I see your face, you're haunting me_  
_I guess I need you baby_

The audience clapped and wiped tears from their eyes. Kurt sniffled. Brittany's rendition was so haunting and beautiful that it had everyone backstage crying. Noah pretended to look fierce whilst blowing his nose, but Kurt was worried about Santana. She was frozen, tears rolling down her face. He approached the back of her chair and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and leaned her head into his touch. Santana _was_ capable of affection, despite what everybody around her thought, but she was careful not to show it.

Mr Schuester sniffled. "Brittany, that was…something else. Extraordinary. You're a truly gifted vocalist. You really shined up there."

She hopped (literally on one foot) backstage and saw Santana crying. She ran over to her and hugged the girl, Kurt backing away.

"I love you so much, Britt." Santana said through her sob.

"I love you, too. I guess I need you, baby." She sang the last part and the two shared a lovely kiss that made everybody coo adorably. Santana smirked and waved them away, still kissing her soulmate.**  
**

"Finn Hudson, take the stage!"

"Uh, hi I'm Finn Hudson and I'll be singing a song that I wrote with the help of my brother, Kurt, for my girlfriend who I love very much. This is for you, Rachel." Finn said, knowing she was listening. She looked across to Kurt, who was smiling. He winked at her and mouthed _you're welcome_. She smiled back and listened to Finn. Kurt was happy that his songwriting skills had been showcased in some way. He only wrote the first verse and the chorus and Finn wrote the rest, but it was nice to be recognised.

_Pretending _by _Glee Cast _

_(Sung by Finn Hudson)_

**FINN: **_Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not okay  
But I hold on, I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have our happy ending?_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending?_  
_Will we always, always, always be pretending_

_How long do I fantasize_  
_Make believe that it's still alive_  
_Imagine that I am good enough_  
_And we can choose the ones we love_  
_But I hold on, I stay strong_  
_Wondering if we still belong,_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have our happy ending?_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending?_  
_Will we always, always, always be_

_Keeping secrets safe_  
_Every move we make_  
_Seems like no ones letting go_  
_And it's such a shame_  
_Cause if you feel the same_  
_How am I supposed to know?_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have our happy ending?_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending?_  
_Will we always, always, always be_  
_Will we always, always, always be_  
_Will we always, always, always be pretending?_

Rachel beamed and clapped, tears glistening in her eyes. She ran over to Kurt and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. "Also, judging by your outfit, I know your song selection. It's a gift of mine. You'll nail it. Knock 'em dead, honey." She kissed his cheek and left to welcome Finn with a long kiss.

"Thank you, Finn, that was expressive and emotive, amazing job! Next, Miss Quinn Fabray."

"Hello I'm Quinn Fabray and I'll be singing a song that means a lot me. I went through a difficult time last year and I'm back on my feet now, but there were moments when I thought I was lost. I realised that it only takes some amazing people to show you the way."

_Gone _by _Madonna _

_(Sung by Quinn Fabray)_

**QUINN: **_Selling out  
Is not my thing  
Walk away  
I won't be broken again  
I'm not  
I'm not what you think_

_Dream away your life_  
_Someone else's dream_  
_Nothing equals nothing_

_Letting go_  
_Is not my thing_  
_Walk away_  
_Won't let it happen again_  
_I'm not_  
_I'm not very smart_

_Why should I feel sad_  
_For what I never had_  
_Nothing equals nothing_

_Turn to stone_  
_Lose my faith_  
_I'll be gone_  
_Before it happens_

_Turn to stone_  
_Lose my faith_  
_I'll be gone_  
_Before it happens_

_Selling out_  
_Is not my thing_  
_Walk away_  
_I won't be broken again_  
_I won't_  
_I won't fall apart_

_Dream away your life_  
_Dream away your dream_  
_Nothing equals nothing_

_Turn to stone_  
_Lose my faith_  
_I'll be gone_  
_Before it happens_

_Turn to stone (turn to stone)_  
_Lose my faith (lose my faith)_  
_I'll be gone_  
_Before it happens_

_Turn to stone (turn to stone)_  
_Lose my faith (lose my faith)_  
_I'll be gone_

Quinn finished with a broad grin. She loved to sing, and expressing herself with a solo in such a manner was a blessing.

"Thank you, Quinn! That was some amazing vocal work and a lot to live up to! But I can safely say you nailed it!" Quinn beamed and ran off stage.

"Quinn, that's my favourite Madonna song. You did it so well. I'm proud of you." Kurt hugged her and squealed.

"Thanks, Kurt. I actually heard you sing it in your car once. I remembered the lyrics and found the song and fell in love with it. So thank you for showing it to me."

"What? When was this? You're welcome, anyway." Kurt grinned.

"Sam Evans, take the stage!"

Sam hugged Kurt and whispered "Listen to every word" in his ear. Kurt nodded and wished him luck.

"Well, hi I'm Sam Evans. I'm going to be singing to someone close to my heart." _It's now or never, Sammy. _"This is for you, Kurt."

At the mention of Kurt's name, everyone's eyes widened, including Kurt's. He hadn't expect Sam to out himself to an audience like that. Tina smiled knowingly and he glared at her, wanting the details later. Sam didn't give the audience time to react though, as the music started instantly.

_Love Will Remember _by _Selena Gomez _

_(Sung by Sam Evans)_

**SAM: **_Now is all we got and time can't be bought  
I know it inside my heart.  
Forever will, forever be ours  
Even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember._

_You said you loved me.  
I said I loved you back.  
What happened to that?  
What happened to that?  
All your promises,  
And all the plans we had.  
What happened to that?  
What happened to that_

_Boom gone, yeah we move on._  
_Even if we try to forget,_  
_Love will remember you_  
_And love will remember me._  
_I know it inside my heart._  
_Forever will, forever be ours_  
_Even if we try to forget,_  
_Love will remember._  
_Love will remember._  
_Love will remember._  
_Love will remember._  
_Love will remember._

_The trip we dreamed of taking.  
The tacks left on the map.  
What happened to that?  
What happened to that?  
When all you had was nothing.  
And all we did was laugh.  
What happened, what happened,  
What happened to that?_

_Boom gone, yeah we move on.  
Even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember you  
And love will remember me.  
I know it inside my heart.  
Forever will, forever be ours  
Even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember.  
Love will remember  
Love will remember  
Love will remember  
Love will remember  
Love will remember  
Love will remember  
Love will remember  
Love will remember_

_Break down the walls._  
_Let heaven in._  
_Somewhere and forever we'll dance again._  
_We used to be inseparable._  
_I used to think that I was irreplaceable._  
_We lit the whole world up._  
_Before we blew it up._  
_I still don't know just how we screwed it up._  
_Forever, forever, forever._

_Love will remember you  
Love will remember me.  
I know it inside my heart.  
Forever will, forever be ours  
Even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember.  
Love will remember  
Love will remember  
Love will remember  
Love will remember  
Love will remember  
Love will remember  
Love will remember  
Love will remember_

Kurt listened to the song with tears in his eyes. So Sam _really did_ love him. Sniffling, he roped the person next to him into a huge hug. It was Noah, who was still crying from Brittany's performance and now Sam's performance. Noah's strong arms wrapped around Kurt and he leant over to Kurt's ear.

"He really loves you. I've never seen anybody so in love before." Noah's voice rumbled in Kurt's ear.

"Thank you, Noah."

Sam re-appeared and went straight to Kurt, only stopping to wink at Tina.

"I love you."

"Sam. Kiss me."

"Are you…sure?"

"Just kiss me, Sam."

Sam leant in kissed Kurt squarely on the lips, deepening it tentatively, testing the water for Kurt's green light. He got it and he pulled away, knowing there'd be plenty more time to kiss Kurt in the future. He got his guy.

"Noah Puckerman, everybody!" That jolted everyone. Noah stepped up on stage.

"I'm Noah Puckerman and I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. I've disappointed so many people and I need to start making up for that. So, uh, yeah, this song is for Quinn."

Quinn frowned, not knowing this. She looked to Sam, who smiled gently and just silently asked her to listen.

_(Kiss Me _by_ Sixpence None The Richer (Jason Walker Cover))_

_(Sung by Noah Puckerman)_

**NOAH: **_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I wear those shoes and You will wear that dress._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift your open hand_  
_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_  
_Silver moon's sparkling_  
_So kiss me_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_  
_Swing, swing upon it's hanging tire_  
_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_  
_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift your open hand_  
_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_  
_Silver moon's sparkling_  
_(Yeah, yeah)_  
_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift your open hand_  
_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_  
_Silver moon's sparkling_

_Oh, kiss me, oh, beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift your open hand_  
_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_  
_Silver moon's sparkling_  
_(Yeah)_  
_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

"Nice job, Pu-Noah! You really shined with that song. Good work, buddy. And last but certainly not the least, we have Mr Kurt Hummel. Wrap us up, Kurt!"

Kurt pecked Sam on the lips and went to take the stage.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and a lot has happened over the past couple of days. It's evident by the lovely shiner I'm sporting that I got attacked. I got attacked for being myself. Because some ignorant boys don't like who I am. So the general theme of this day is singing to a loved one, but I'm going with a different route. I'm singing this to the jock block. The guys currently being forced to sit in the front row." Kurt looked to the front row. "I hope you know that this won't change me. I'm still me. I always will be. You don't scare me. You don't frighten me anymore. I'm over it. So, I now invite you to listen. Do you worst. I'm ready."

The music started and Kurt got into position. He sat on the piano, idly swinging his legs to and fro.

_I'm Still Here _from _Follies (Glee Cast Version)_

_(Sung by Kurt Hummel)_

**KURT: **_Good times and bad times, I've seen them all  
And my dear, I'm still here  
Plush velvet sometimes  
Sometimes just pretzels and beer, but I'm here_

_Oh, I've stuffed the dailies in my shoes_  
_Strummed ukuleles, I've sung the blues_  
_Seen all my dreams disappear, but I'm here_  
_I've slept in shanties, guest of the W.P.A., but I'm here_  
_I danced in my scanties_  
_Three bucks a night was the pay, but I'm here_

_Oh, I've stood on bread lines with the best_  
_Watched while the headlines did the rest_  
_In the depression was I depressed?_  
_Nowhere near, I met a big financier and I'm here_

_I've gotten through Herbert and J. Edgar Hoover_  
_Gee, that was fun and a half_  
_When you've been through Herbert and J. Edgar Hoover_  
_Anything else is a laugh_

_Oh, I've been through Reno, I've been through Beverly Hills, and I'm here_  
_Reefers and vino, rest cures, religion, and pills, but I'm here_  
_I've been called a 'Pinko', commie tool, got through it stinko by my pool_  
_I should've gone to an acting school, well that seems clear_  
_Oh, still someone said, "She's sincere", so I'm here_

_Black sable one day, next day it goes into hock, but I'm here_  
_Top billing Monday, Tuesday, you're touring in stock, but I'm here_  
_First, you're another sloe-eyed vamp_  
_Then someone's mother, then you're camp_  
_And then you career from career... hey, to career_  
_I'm almost through my memoirs, and I'm here_

_I've gotten through, "Hey, lady, aren't you whoozis?_  
_Wow, what a looker you were"_  
_Or better yet, "Sorry, I thought you were whoozis_  
_Whatever happened to her?"_

_Good times and bum times, I've seen 'em all_  
_And I'm still here_  
_Plush velvet sometimes_  
_Sometimes just pretzels and beer, but I'm here_

_I've run the gamut, A to Z_  
_Three cheers and dammit, C'est la vie_  
_I got through all of last year, and I'm here_  
_Lord knows, at least I've been there, and I'm here_  
_Look who's here, I'm still here_

_Kurt Hummel is here_  
_Whoo, yeah_

Everybody was amazed. Nobody had ever heard Kurt sing like that. Someone in the back of the audience, Kurt thought it was Burt, shouted "ENCORE". He looked to Mr Schuester, wanting to do his first ever encore. Mr Schuester nodded and Kurt smiled gratefully.

"So this next song has the same theme, but a completely different message. Thank you."

_Rose's Turn _from _Gypsy: A Musical Fable (Glee Cast Version)_

_(Sung by Kurt Hummel)_

**KURT: **_All that work, and what did it get me?  
Why did I do it?  
Scrapbooks full of me in the background.  
Give 'em love, and what does it get ya?  
What does it get you?  
One quick look as each of 'em leaves you._

_All your life, and what does it get ya?_  
_Thanks a lot, and out with the garbage._  
_They take bows, and you're battin' zero._

_I had a dream._  
_I dreamed it for you, Dad._  
_It wasn't for me, Dad._  
_And if it wasn't for me, then where would you be,_  
_Miss Rachel Berry?_

_Well, someone, tell me; when is it my turn?_  
_Don't I get a dream for myself?_  
_Starting now, it's gonna be my turn!_  
_Gangway, world, get off of my runway!_  
_Starting now I bat a thousand!_  
_This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and..._

_Everything's coming up Kurt!_  
_Everything's coming up Hummel!_  
_Everything's coming up Kurt!_

_This time for me, ha ha ha ha ha!  
__For me!  
__For me!  
__For me!  
__For me!  
__For me!  
__For me!  
__Yeah!_

The applause came again and Rachel was scowling playfully. She thought back to the diva-off for the Defying Gravity solo (THAT NEVER ACTUALLY HAPPENED) and frowned. Did Kurt blow the note? She knew he could hit the High F, but just thought he was nervous and missed it. She would be having words with him about this incident.

Burt Hummel was looking pretty damn impressed with his son and certainly _was not_ crying. He was _not_ wiping a tear from his eye, looking at Carole proudly.

Kurt ran backstage and hugged his friends. Oh yeah, Kurt Hummel was still here. He looked to Sam.

"I'm so proud of you. That was beautiful."

Kurt hugged him thankfully and sank into his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this was a really long chapter of this story! I know most of it was music, but I've set up plot points here which I plan to elaborate on in future chapters. There will be: **

**Kurt and Sam's relationship  
The Bullying situation (and Santana's involvement)  
Santana and Brittany's relationship  
Quinn and Puck's relationship  
Artie and Mike getting to know each other  
And a suprise twist.**

Stick around. Also, review! You know you love me. XOXO- Gossip Girl. Agh, sorry, I've been watching too much Gossip Girl over the past few days. I'm hooked and I'm on my third rewatch. Is that bad? Anyway, review! :)

**Also, I would've had this and Chapter 4 up yesterday, but my account was locked for some reason and I have posted Chapters 4 and 5 to make up for waiting so long. Hope you enjoy! **


End file.
